prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminous Planet Blue Coord
(ルミナスプラネットブルー) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in episode 84 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Luminous Planet Pink Coord and the Luminous Planet Purple Coord. User Appearance Tops A white top with fuchsia lining, the bottom is trim with white and pearl blue gradient fabric, while the middle has a blue band line in gold with an ornate diamond drawn on it. On each side of the torso is a gold star frame with a smaller star in it, followed by dark blue and gold straps, and gold and white lines decorate with gold and colorful stars. On each shoulder is a dark blue band with gold stripe at the middle, and on each shoulder is a gold star design. The cuff is glittery dark blue with a diagonal striped band of yellow, fuchsia, and chartreuse with skinnier white line detail, and on the side is a star. The lapel is shaped to resemble a gradient glittery blue star with gold lining, and the collar is made from glittery blue fabric. Hanging from the collar is glittery ruffled pale blue fabric, and on the side are gold and purple stars with glitter hot pink, orange, and chartreuse tails. White elbow-length gloves are included with the cuff resembling the sleeve cuff, while the wrist cuff is glittery blue with gold ruffled lining and a ringed planet on the corner. Skirt A pearl blue to white white semi-pleat gradient skirt with a gold pattern and lining. Sticking out from the bottom is a striped ruffled petticoat, and hanging from the back is an angular, large white bow decorated with yellow, chartreuse, and fuchsia stars. The waistband is gold with flaps of glittery blue gradient fabric hanging down with gold lining and an ornate star and diamond pattern. Two gold chains wrap around the middle of the skirt, decorated with violet and cyan spheres, yellow stars, and a colorful ringed planet with gold and fuchsia stars decorating it. Shoes White boots with gold platform sole and thick chunk heel. On each side of he foot is a gold design, and going up the center is a gold line. On the side of the foot is a tailed star, and on the ankle is a gold ring around the middle decorated with a gold star and circular planet with a ring around it. The top has a glittery dark blue band, followed by layered white to pearl blue tulle. The white tube socks has a line of gold going down the middle, decorated with chartreuse, yellow, and fuchsia stars, with similar stars hanging from the back. On top is a glittery purple band and a pointed striped cuff line in gold. Accessory A pastel colorful ringed planet with matching stars attached to it, along with a gold piece its connected to. Thin sticks are attached to this, each topped with a colorful planet or a pink star. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 5 Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Fc mirai jewel5.png Rocket Heart Arcade Cover.png ELFYp-kUwAAtAAN.jpg EK0_U9FVUAALTdz.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 84 Luminous Planet Coord Intro.png Rocket Heart 1.jpg Rocket Heart 2.jpg Rocket Heart 4.jpg Rocket Heart 6.jpg Rocket Heart 7.jpg Rocket Heart 8.jpg Rocket Heart 9.jpg Rocket Heart 10.jpg Rocket Heart 11.jpg Rocket Heart 13.jpg Rocket Heart 14.jpg Rocket Heart 15.jpg Rocket Heart 16.jpg Rocket Heart 17.jpg Rocket Heart 19.jpg Rocket Heart 20.jpg Rocket Heart 22.jpg Rocket Heart 23.jpg Rocket Heart 26.jpg Rocket Heart 27.jpg Rocket Heart 29.jpg Rocket Heart 30.jpg Rocket Heart 31.jpg Rocket Heart 32.jpg Rocket Heart 33.jpg Rocket Heart 34.jpg Rocket Heart 38.jpg Rocket Heart 39.jpg Rocket Heart 40.jpg Rocket Heart 41.jpg Rocket Heart 42.jpg Rocket Heart 43.jpg Rocket Heart End Pose.png Episode 95 Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 5.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Girl's Yell Category:Jewel Vol. 5 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirai Coord Category:Season 2